


Insecurity

by KingHelios33



Series: Helios' Apex Legends AU Drabbles [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Miraithound, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Showers, don't worry they don't do anything sexual, just bloodhound being sweet as usual, poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHelios33/pseuds/KingHelios33
Summary: Wraith is a tough cookie, but there are things about herself she never has liked. But Bloodhound and Elliott have helped a lot with that. And this time, it's Hound's turned to help her feel better.





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!  
> It's me, your local genderfluid who likes Miraithound way too much and has another drabble today. This one has the relationship there, but focuses more on Bloodhound helping Wraith feel better about her body! I don't know, I was in a mood to write some Bloodhound being sweet for Wraith.  
> Enjoy!

Wraith could feel the steam in the air, against her face, as she walked into the bathroom. Huh, someone must have started the shower for her. Than again, she had mentioned it back on the dropship before they had left King’s Canyon. The skirmisher let herself relax as she stepped across the tiles, making her way to the shower with the curtain closed. She began to undress, taking her harnesses and belts off first.

Another day, another round of the Apex Games, and another day of dodging death. The games hadn’t been so tough this time, with the exception of the last squad. The last three had put up a good fight, but luckily, when Wraith had been pinned down, Bangalore had popped her smoke launcher and Lifeline had come in with a life saving shot.

However, the glory was done for the day and Wraith just wanted to take a hot shower, clean up, and go lay on the couch with her partners. She was tired and dirty and just wanted to get all the dirt and mud off of her from the day.

As she finished undressing, Wraith pulled back the curtain and stepped inside, undoing her bun and letting her hair down. The hot water felt good against her tired skin and it made some of the pain melt away from the games. She closed her eyes and sighed in content. That made everything feel so much better.

She didn’t even notice a soft click from the door as it opened, only the click when it closed. Wraith opened her eyes and peeked out from behind the curtain, smiling when she saw who it was. A familiar hunter with white hair, blue eyes and an Icelandic stave tattooed on their cheek. The skirmisher chuckled. “Hey,” she said in a voice barely loud enough to be heard over the water.

Bloodhound, who had been untying their hair, grinned and gave a soft wave. “Hey.” Their reply was short but was filled with such calmness that it made Wraith’s heart flutter.

She shifted and reached for the shampoo, talking to Bloodhound as she washed her hair. “So, how was watching us for you?”

“A bit… nerve-wracking to say the least,” came their answer. “But I knew you would pull through. Elliott was cheering so loud that some people stared in the bar.”

Wraith smiled and giggled. Typical Elliott. Always rooting on his partners, sometimes too loudly for his own good. “Well, at least he’s enthusiastic.” She finished washing off her hair and peeked out, seeing Bloodhound wearing only their binder and a pair of shorts that ended just above their knees. She took a moment to admire what muscles she could see in their legs, arms, and a few other places. A small laugh came from their lips.

“Wraith, I know you’re looking.”

“Sorry, I just--”

They waved a hand to dismiss it and turned to look at her. She watched them finish unbraiding their hair and Bloodhound asked her something that made her heart thunder. 

“May I join you?”

Wraith put a curled hand to her chest and thought. She had never,  _ ever _ , shown her whole body to either of her partners, and truth be told? She was terribly afraid to. She didn’t feel good about her body, she really didn’t. Wraith had been insecure about it for as long as her memory could go back. She knew Bloodhound and Mirage did things with each other a lot, but she was even afraid to show them her body.

She noticed Bloodhound looking at her with concern and they spoke. “If you’re uncomfortable with me seeing you, I understand.”

Wraith thought for a minute. Maybe… maybe if she let them see just once, maybe she could feel better about herself. She shook her head. “No, I… I don’t mind if you join me. Can I just ask one thing?”

“Of course, Elskan.”

“Can you… close your eyes and I’ll guide you in? At least--until I say so?”

Bloodhound tilted their head at the question, but nodded after a moment. They stripped themself of their remaining clothes and took off their earrings, before closing their eyes and holding out their hand. Wraith took that hand and helped them in, the hunter keeping their eyes closed as the water began to run over their back and shoulders. 

The skirmisher took another moment to admire them, running her arms along the three little scars on their face and the more faded ones on their arms. She could feel them shudder a bit and she leaned up to place a kiss to their lips. Through it all, Bloodhound kept their promise and didn’t even peek. 

She felt grateful. They were so sweet, so loving, so calm. Just about everything about them made her happy. And those were the same reasons she loved Mirage. She loved them both dearly and being able to spend time with either or both of them was enough to keep her sane.

Wraith ran a finger along the tattoo on their cheek. Her heart picked up its beat again. She wanted to tell them that they could open their eyes. She  _ wanted  _ to. But at the same time, she was so scared of what they would think.

Swallowing her fear, she took a breath. “You can… you can look.”

Bloodhound’s cerulean eyes opened. The look in her eyes was so soft and sweet that they smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. They could feel her shaking as they looked her over. She had some scars of her own, their guess being from fighting her way out of the facility where she had woken up those years ago.

Wraith shifted under Bloodhound’s gaze, but before she could say something, they interrupted. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

She raised her brows as they ran a hand up her arm, onto her shoulder. They kept it there before slowly putting their hand on her cheek. She shook her head with a soft chuckle. “You don’t have to flatter me.”

“No, I truly mean that.” They gave her a soft but serious face. “I think every part of you is beautiful, Wraith. Every scar, every inch of skin; it all tells your story and I think that’s wonderful.” Bloodhound ran their fingers down to her neck, down her chest and then pulled away. “Are you… uncomfortable with your body?”

“A little bit. I was just afraid… because I’m not really into super intimate things. I was afraid you would be disappointed if I showed you my body.”

They gently cupped her face and brought her into a kiss. It was slow and deep and when they pulled away to breathe, the most loving look was in Bloodhound’s eyes. It was at that moment that Wraith felt blessed to be able to see their beautiful face whenever they were home. She knew they would never be this vulnerable around anyone else.

“Elskan, you could never disappoint me. You are who you are. If you aren’t comfortable with sexual things, Elliott and I will respect that. You’re our girlfriend, and we love you, and we will respect your boundaries. That’s what matters, no?”

She looked at them with starry eyes and she felt… happy. She knew how much Bloodhound loved her and Elliott, and it made her happy to know that she didn’t have to be intimate to be happy with them. She smiled and held them tight. “Thank you, Bloth,” she stated, calling them by one of their many nicknames.

They chuckled and kissed her head. “You’re very welcome.” They put a hand on her shoulder again. “Now, how about we get you cleaned up?”

*****

“There you two are!” Mirage spoke as Wraith and Bloodhound entered his room, Wraith dressed in a loose nightgown and Hound in a nice jacket and loose pants. “Don’t tell me you two got busy without me,” he laughed.

Wraith shook her head with a giggle. “No, we didn’t. I’m not really into that stuff, you know?”

Elliott blinked in surprise, before smiling and walking to the two, placing kisses on both of their cheeks. “Yeah, I get that, baby.”

Bloodhound smiled. “Well, how about you hop in now, Elliott? We left some hot water for you.”

A nod. “Cool! Thanks, babe. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” And with that, he left the room for his own shower.

Wraith smiled and sat down on the bed, patting next to her. Bloodhound followed and sat down next to her. She began to braid their hair as they waited for Mirage and when he returned, the three laid down for a small nap, just before dinner. As Wraith fell asleep, she couldn’t help but smile, her mind at ease at Hound’s words. She loved her partners so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Bloodhound is so sweet and loves their partners so much. The best trio.  
> Hope you enjoyed this! :D  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
